As a conventional laser scanning device with multiple laser light sources, there is a laser scanning device that uses three types of laser light sources including a red laser, a green laser, and a blue laser, collects them in a single optical axis, and scans therewith by a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) mirror. This device converts a laser light emitted from each of the laser light sources into a light slightly narrowed compared to parallel light by using a condensing lens or collimating lens, converts each of the laser lights into a laser light having a predetermined shape and size by causing each of the laser lights to pass through an aperture (also referred to as an opening limitation device), directs them in a single convergence optical axis direction by using a mirror or prism, and scans therewith by using a single MEMS mirror (see, for example, Patent Reference 1).